Game Night
by MadamSnark
Summary: Edward has cooked up a kinky game for Bella to play with him. Who wins? oneshot D/S themes Smut slight bdsm theme


"Want to play?" Edward's warm voice whispered huskily into my right ear. Those three words already had me wet. His fingers threaded through my dark hair pulling it away from my ear for better access. He was nibbling and sucking at my earlobe and I couldn't help but whimper.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, please," I managed to whisper as he continued his assault. His hands wandered down to the small of my back before slipping down and giving me a quick smack on the ass causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Edward!" I said, with a smirk. It's not like I expected him to resist temptation for long. I didn't understand it but he could never keep his hands away from my butt for very long. Not that I minded.

"Then get upstairs and get naked, lady!" He gave me another small tap on the butt to encourage me to get moving.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I leapt up the stairs into the bedroom and started taking off each clothing item piece by piece. My shirt was off and tossed in the corner and my pants were around my ankles already but I still didn't hear Edward coming up the stairs. I slid the bra straps down my shoulders and twisted my pink bra around to undo the clasp from the front. My pink nipples instantly perked up in response to the cool air. Still no sign of Edward. I finally slipped my panties off and kicked them to the corner of the room with the rest of my pile of clothes and sat on the bed with a sigh. He got me all riled up and then made me wait. Was he doing something or just being a jerk and making me wait for him for no reason?

I heard the steps creak at last. In reality it had probably only been about 30 seconds but I was impatient and he knew it. I lay back on the bed, hoping to entice him with my naked body.

"Mm, so attractive," were the first words he uttered when he come into the room. "Time to get you dressed in your outfit tonight."

Get me dressed? He got me undressed just to get me changed into something else? What kind of game was he playing?

"Get all your lingerie out and lay them out for me. I will decide what you're going to wear."

Wetness pooled between my legs at his commanding tone. I went over to the top drawer of my dresser pulling out several lacy and very sexy items in various colours. I lay them out on the bed and stood by waiting with my arms crossed over my chest. It wasn't particularly cold but my nipples were sensitive as hell and did not appreciate the drafty room.

Edward held up a black skin-tight piece and a red silky chemise looking back and forth obviously deciding between the two. He set down the red item and turned to me with his choice.

"Put this on for me, baby girl, and no need for any underwear here." I melted at his pet name for me. He smiled warmly as I took the black slip from him

I pulled my outfit on and looked in the mirror behind me to make sure everything fell in the right place. I smoothed the lace bottom over the tops of my thighs where you could just see the bottom of my ass cheeks peeking out. I adjusted the way my breasts sat in the cups. They were only half cups with the bottom made of some sort of leather synthetic and the rest just a lace covering. The slightest movement had my nipples brushing up against the lace, making them hard. I smoothed the material down my stomach, appreciating how it fit to my curves.

"So. Fucking. Sexy," Edward almost growled out as he stepped towards me pulling me by the waist to be flush against his chest.

He tilted my chin up towards him and captured my lips against his. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I groaned against him, deepening the kiss and pressing my own tongue against his. It was incredible how just a kiss from him could still make me feel so needy. Too soon he was pulling away.

He backed away quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed. I stood there not sure what to do, or where he wanted me. He didn't make me wait long. "Crawl to me," Edward ordered.

I stood frozen for a second. He had never asked me to crawl for him before. I was turned on. I was immediately completely aroused. It was an act of dominance I hadn't expected but would willingly submit to. I sank to my knees and keeping eye contact, crawled to Edward's lap, swaying my hips enticingly.

"Good girl," he crooned at me. He unbuckled his pants and I knew what was coming next. "Come here and take my dick in your mouth."

I obliged and leaned forward licking the tip with my tongue before taking the full head in. Edward let out a breath and wound his fingers into my hair, guiding me up and down his hard length. My focus was solely on him as I took him deeper into my throat, going slowly to make sure I didn't gag. The tears were running down the corners of my eyes I continued to suck down his length.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. I loved hearing him. He might be dominating me but in this moment I felt like I was in control and I loved being able to make him feel this way. He must have been getting close because an instant later he was firmly guiding my head away from his cock by pulling back on my hair.

"You're a good little cock sucker aren't you, Isabella?"

"Yes," I panted. His dirty talking did things to me like nothing else. Just a few simple words and I was squirming.

A sharp slap to my ass made me look back up at him. "Yes, what?" Edward implored.

Fuck me. "Yes, sir," I tried again.

"Good girl," Edward punctuated his praise with a kiss to my forehead. "Okay sweet girl. Get up on the bed on your back for me. It's time to play a game."

I eagerly got into position, excited for what Edward had planned for us this evening. I saw him open a drawer and pull out a familiar pair of leather cuffs.

"Hold your wrists out for me." He strapped one cuff onto each wrist, leaving the chain between them unfastened for the moment. "On your back again, and hold your hands above your head." I now anticipated him fastening the chain together at the headboard of the bed, effectively keeping me attached to the bed by the wrists.

"Do you want to hear the rules to my game, Bella?" He asked as one finger stroked from my neck, across my collarbone and down to the middle of my breast where the lace began.

"Yes," I hissed as his fingers found and freed my nipple and he started to roll it between his fingers and thumb. It was gentle yet maddening. He then pinched it hard.

"Yes, what, my Bella?"

"Yes, sir!" I cried out and he released my tortured nipple which was no bright red and sensitive.

"So here are the rules. I am going to do my best to pleasure and tease you and do all the things you love and you are not allowed to make a sound. If I hear one word, one moan, out of you, I will stop everything and you will get a smack to that fucking fantastic ass of yours. Every time you make me stop, you will earn an additional spanking, adding on each time. Got it, baby?"

"Yes, sir," I answered, rubbing my legs together in anticipation. He knew my weak spot. I could never keep quiet. This would be a challenge, but I was ready to play and so very wet for him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Edward added with a twinkle in his eye, "Of course I'll have you blindfolded the whole time. I'm not going to play fair. I don't want you to anticipated what I'm about to do to you. I could be sucking on your neck and the next minute have two fingers deep in your pussy. I can't have you preparing for that."

The blindfold was quickly tied off behind my head and I sat there completely still, just listening to both of us breathe. Then his tongue was on my collarbone, and sliding down my chest where the lace was peeled back to reveal my perky nipples. His hot mouth covered my left nipple and the sucking that drove me wild began. I was already breathing heavily, but I didn't let out a sound, not yet.

I almost let out a squeal when his mouth was replaced by hands and those hands were then twisting my nipples causing a biting pain but was pleasurable nonetheless. I fisted the sheets above me in my hands, still trying to hold on.

His mouth was back up to my ear, "You're being such a good girl for me, Bella. I think it's time for a treat."

The sensations slowed for a moment, there was just one hand on me now and it was stroking my nipples through the lacy fabric. I'm sure they were both very visibly poking up through the sheer lace. The light touch was enough to drive me crazy and I squirmed, causing the material of my lingerie to ride up my thighs, exposing my bare pussy to the air.

I heard the vibrations the second before a vibrator made contact with my wet slit. He moved the vibrator up and down before finally resting right on my clit. He was only there for two seconds when a breathy moan escaped me.

"That's one," Edward said and the vibrations cut off instantly. He helped me role to my side and lifted the bottom of the slip, exposing my pale cheeks. It was a quick but sharp slap that left a sting but also left me wanting more. It's not like this was a real punishment. Edward knew I enjoyed a good spanking now and again but I needed to feel more now. I felt my own wetness drip down to cover my thighs. He knew exactly how to play me.

"Remember, no noises."

The slow torture began again. This time his hands were rubbing circles on my inner thighs and working their way upwards. I lifted my hips up towards him. Hoping that he would go farther up to where I really wanted him. His mouth was then on mine again. This kiss was a frenzy of passion. Our tongues intertwined and then he was biting and sucking on my bottom lip. I was gasping for air, just barely holding back my needy whines that were growing inside me. He pulled away for a split second and then I felt a finger travel up between the lips of my soaked pussy.

"I love how wet you are for me, Bella. Is it hard? I know how much you want to let it all out, to just moan and scream your frustration. You're doing a good job," he cooed at me before thrusting one finger, then two fingers into me. He pumped them up and down quick and deep.

His fingers then slid easily out of me and those same two fingers were at my lips. "Taste yourself," he commanded and of course I opened my mouth to him, sucking his fingers into my mouth as if it were his cock. I could taste myself on him and it made me want him even more. God I was such a slut for him.

I was distracted by the fingers I was sucking and was not expecting the attention to my nipple from his other hand. I rolled his thumb back and forth across my overly sensitive nipple and that's when the second moan escaped me. I stopped in the middle but it was already too late.

"Time for two," Edward said before delivering two smacks to my ass, leaving me feeling the burn.

I could only take so much. I knew he was going to make it harder and harder for me as time went on. This wasn't a game set up for me to win. This was a game set up for me to be left begging for his cock inside me to finish the job.

I felt Edward shifting on the bed and the fingers were back inside me pumping away and hitting that perfect spot inside of me. I twisted in the bonds holding me to the bed. I had to move, I had to do something or else I was going to scream. Edward's mouth was on my pussy next, and his tongue was everywhere. A finger joined his mouth and all too soon I let out a high pitch wail, just needing him to keep going but of course the opposite happened and everything stopped. He was quiet for a moment, appearing to let me catch my breath.

"Didn't last long this time did you? You're just such a needy and loud little slut aren't you?"

He roughly pushed me over to my side again. "Three this time," he reminded me that this was my third failure already. The smacks were harder or maybe I was getting more sensitive from the previous spankings. Either way, I knew my ass would be pink for a while.

I rolled into my position on my back waiting for Edward to start again. He was too quiet. I didn't know where to expect him next. I controlled my breathing determined not to let him get another sound out of me so easily.

This time he was back up at my chest. Fingers lazily stroked the area around my nipples, making me wiggle and thrust my chest upwards hoping for the friction I craved there. The fingers moved away and then there was a soft blowing across my hardened peaks. My toes curled and my hands fisted as I tried to control myself. There was nothing I could focus on except the sensation of his touch. He was back to kissing me again and I relaxed knowing that at least in the kissing territory I would be safe. I should have known better to relax because then his fingers were back at my pussy all the while he kept on kissing me. He kept up a steady rhythm with his fingers while using his mouth to suck on my lip and caress my tongue. His thumb came up and swirled around my clit and I lost it again.

"Fuck, Edward, please!" I begged this time.

"You broke the rules again. Naughty girl needs a spanking. Four more now." I was up to ten in total.

He took time to rub and massage my ass between each hit, but they still hurt like hell.

"Two more, baby," He whispered into my ear. "Maybe if you beg really nicely I'll stop and we can both admit you lost. Then I'll take my reward."

I was silent. On one hand I loved the slow game of torture but on the other hand I was desperate for a hard fuck from my Edward. His hand came down hard on my ass again.

"What's it gonna be, baby girl? Keep playing, or take the L?" He taunted me.

I didn't care anymore. He had me in too deep and I needed him now. "Please fuck me, Edward. Please I need you." He finished off with the hardest smack yet and I let out a groan.

"Where do you need me?" He suggestively trailed his hand down my stomach, but avoided the spot I wanted him to focus on.

"Um, fuck, Edward I need you in my pussy. Please, I need your cock in my pussy now."

"Okay baby girl, all you needed to do was ask." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "You've been such a good girl for my game. I think we can remove the blindfold. You've earned that much."

With that I was blinking at the light before focusing in on my man's face and then travelling south taking in that he was fully undressed. I noted he still did not un-cuff me, which was fine with me. As long as he fucked me I didn't care how.

He forced my legs open wide and held them up so I was forming a wide open V for him. He guided his very hard cock into my entrance and I moaned at the contact, happy to just be able to fully voice my feelings now.

"That's my girl, let me hear you now," he spoke in a husky voice as he started to pump in and out.

I grabbed at the chain holding me to the bed as he picked up the pace.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I chanted over and over almost in time with his thrusts. I could feel the heat building between my legs and he used one hand to swirl around my clit in time with his thrusts. It was almost too much. I turned my head and muffle my scream with my arm. He was reaching so deep inside me. I looked into his green eyes begging him to send me over that cliff.

"So close. I'm gonna. Fuck. Close," I was groaning incoherently.

Edward pushed my legs back further and slammed into me with force reaching that deep spot inside. I couldn't handle it. I screamed as I came and the wave broke over me and all my muscles tensed up. I could feel myself continue to spasm as he continued thrusting deep into me. He gaze penetrated me and soon his own thrusting became irregular. He gasped then collapsed with his face buried in my shoulder and his cock buried in my pussy. I enjoyed the warmth of his body against mine.

"Good game," I panted.


End file.
